


the deadpool job

by handyhunter



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time Deadpool kissed Hardison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the deadpool job

"Hmmmph! Ummm!" said Hardison, flailing a little, as Wade gripped the back of Hardison's head and mushed their lips together.

It was definitely the weirdest kiss Hardison had experienced in a while, partly because the other guy didn't take his mask off and the fabric was kind of scratchy.

When Wade let him go, Hardison rocked back on his heels and said, "That's not how I imagined kissing Spider-Man would go."

"Spider-Man?!" Wade sputtered, nearly at a loss for words, which was almost as tragic as being mistaken for Spider-Man. "SPIDER-MAN? I thought you were a better geek than that!"

"Jason Todd? Red Hood?"

"Oh!!!" Wade clutched his chest. "That's not even the right franchise. C'mon, look a little closer." He struck a manly pose and batted his eyelashes. When that didn't work, he pointed to his mouth.

"You want to kiss again?" a very confused Hardison asked.

Wade wouldn't object to another kiss, but Hardison had to be set straight first. "I'm the Merc With A Mouth!” Hardison shook his head. “Deadpool? ...Chimichanga? Did Cable magic me out of the Marvel universe? Can he even do that? He’s just jealous, you know, because I can kiss real people and he’s stuck with the two-dimensional kind."

And then Hardison grinned. “I know who you are. I was just messing with you.”

Wade cocked his head. “Why would you do that?”

“So she can steal back the sword you stole.” Hardison pointed at the blonde woman standing a few feet away, next to a short, glowering man who brought Wolverine to mind (well, he _is_ in everything).

“Must be the plaid shirt,” Wade mused, eyes wandering up-and-down Eliot’s body. “And the jeans. And cowboy boots. And all the hair. Doesn’t stick up properly, though. Hey, wait a minute!” Wade patted his empty sword-belt and also all his pouches for good measure. “Give me back my sword! I’ll only have to steal it again, you know! Hello? Where did everyone go?”

Hardison had vanished along with his friends. Wade let out a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. I hope your tv show gets cancelled!” Then Wade thought about how much he liked caper shows; he got all his best ideas from them. “Actually, I take that back! When does season 4 start?”


End file.
